Meneer
by Shadow Lacie
Summary: Pengalaman Sasuke si pendatang baru di Tanah Priangan dalam menonton wayang. Bakal pirameun atau―/"Nya matak ngilu ge urang teh hayang ngarti ari sia―"/"Sia mah ongkoh nonton tapi nanya wae, gandeng nyaho!"/ Naruto AU! / for challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015 / No pair
1. Chapter 1

**Fic kesekian kalinya ketika sudah terlalu lama hiatus shololoooo~~~**

**check it out!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Erawan Palastra ****© (Alm) ****Asep Sunandar Sunarya**

**FOR CHALLENGE DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

"Bodoh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari ta―ehm. Siapa itu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan melihat Naruto memperhatikan seorang perempuan berambut aneh sedang bernyanyi.

"Hm?"Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Oh, maksudmu Sakura?Kau mau aku memanggilnya?" dan Naruto menganggap diam Sasuke sebagai 'iya'.  
"_Neng Sakura, kadieu heula gera._"teriak Naruto pada gadis itu.

"_Oh, muhun kang antosan sakedap._"Jawab Sakura tak kalah keras.

.

_Senja masih menggurat di cakrawala ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan riang di pematang sawah. Tak pelak para petani yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja, karena Naruto―seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya dalam setahun belakangan ini―telah kembali ke desa setelah menempuh pendidikan di kota. Sakura pun bernyanyi, menyuarakan kebahagiaan hatinya kepada dunia, tanpa beban. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. _

_._

"_Aduh kang, meni nembe patepang deui. Kumaha damang_?" tanya Sakura setibanya di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. "_Pangesto. Kieu__ geulis, tepangkeun. Namina Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke __asalna ti__ Jepang, tapi tiasa nyarios bahasa indonesia__―__sareng__ bahasa sunda kasar―__kumargi atos __3 taun kuliah di dieu__._" ujar Naruto dengan santai.

Sakura mengangguk paham, lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Tepangkeun, wasta abdi Sakura van den Heuvel. Kawitna abdi teh ti Belanda, tapi waktos uswa abdi 3 taun abdi ngalih kadieu._" ucap Sakura panjang-lebar.

"Tidak bisakah kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa indonesia?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sakura hanya berdecak kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"_Nya bisa atuh._Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura van den Heuvel―dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi―Aku berasal dari Belanda. Tetapi pada umur 3 tahun aku pindah ke sini. Apakah semua itu sudah jelas, _Meneer?_" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Saat Sasuke akan membalas ucapan Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto berkata "Ah, Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantar Sakura pulang? aku lupa jika sore ini aku dan ayahku harus pergi ke balai desa"

"Hn" "Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

Naruto meringis. "_Punten atuh neng, akang hilap. Tos nya, akang tos telat_" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn" balas Sasuke dingin. Sakura berdecak kesal, "Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura sembari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan pulang ketika mereka melihat segerombolan orang pergi terburu-buru.

"_Kang Kiba? Bade kamarana ieu meni ngabring?_"tanya Sakura pada salah satu orang dari gerombolan tersebut.

"_Eh Sakura panginten teh saha. Ieu neng aya pagelaran wayang golek di balai desa, hayu urang kaditu_" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba semangat.

"_Hayu atuh_" balas Sakura. Sakura pun mulai berjalan bersama gerombolan tadi. Seolah teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti pada langkah ketiga. "_Eh hilap aya siMeneer. Hayu ih bisi tinggaleun!_"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti semua jalan ceritanya"

Sakura menarik tangan sasuke. "_Tapi sakedik mah bisa mereun ngarti mah, hayu atuh_" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan―dengan Sakura yang masih menarik tangan Sasuke tentu saja―dalam keheningan. Sesampainya di balai desa, mereka pun bertemu Naruto yang sedang membereskan kursi.

"_Kang_ Naruto!" seru Sakura semangat.

"_Eh aya neng__Sakura, hayu calik di payun! Ameh urang―_eh Sasuke? Kamu ikut?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke _nyerengeh._ "_Emang ulah_?"

"_Nya ditanya teh kalah malik nanya__―__Emang bakal ngarti kitu?_" ujar Naruto kesal.

"_Nya matak ngilu ge urang teh hayang ngarti ari sia__―_"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. "_Ey__ si__ Meneer ngomong kasar! Hayu atuh ah urang kapayun._"

"_Ah didinya ge ngomong kasar_" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"_Ih maksud 'urang' di dieu t__eh __hartina kita! Piraku kitu wae teu apal_" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Nggeus atuh ah gandeng tuh kan jadi ditingalikeun batur._" tandas Naruto sembari mendorong kedua temannya untuk duduk.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di tempat yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pentas wayang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun dimulai. Alat musik pengiring pertunjukan wayang dimainkan; para sinden pun mulai menyanyi dengan indahnya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke bertanya. "_Woy Naruto, pagelaran wayang teh nyaritakeun naon?_"

Naruto mendengus. "_Biasa we nanya teh tong bari sosorongot―_"

"_Ieu pagelaran teh nyaritakeun parjuangan Erawan Palastra―salah sahiji budak arjuna anu ngabantuan parjuangan pandawa ngalawan kurawa di perang baratayuda_" jawab seseorang di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Sai. Anak kepala desa di sini." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Sai tersebut.

Tiba=tiba Sakura menyeletuk."_Eh Sai, di dieu bakal aya cepot moal?_"

"Hm,_Aya moal nya?_" Sai mengelus dagunya. "_Hayang apal wae ah maneh mah_" Sai _nyerengeh._

"_Ishh_" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Musik yang menjadi pembuka pentas itu selesai; pertunjukan wayang sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Saat para wayang sedang berbicara, Sasuke bertanya lagi. "_Ari wayang anu siga oray teh saha?_"

"_Eta__eyangna Erawan_" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke

"_Ari nu dihareupeunana_?"

"_Eta Erawan Palastra―tokoh utama di carita ieu_."

"_Terus wayang nu di tukangeun si Erawan―_"perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sai―lelaki di sebelahnya _ngadegungkeun_ kepalanya seraya berkata;

"_Sia mah ongkoh nonton tapi nanya wae, gandeng nyaho!_"

Sasuke tergelak; Ia pun terdiam setelahnya. Tak lama,datang sebuah wayang berkata―yang kalau Sasuke tidak salah dengar―bahwa perang antara pandawa dan kurawa sudah dimulai di Tegal Kurusetra.

"_Jig indit. Tapi ulah mawa dengki. Brah lumampah tapi ulah mawa dendam. Sabab naon? Sing inget. Lamun panginditan maneh tina durukan kadituna bakal jadi ruhak atawa jadi lebu__._" ucap sebuah wayang yang mereka ketahui sebagai eyang dari Erawan.

"_Ari omongan kolot teh sok pikiraneun euy―_" celetuk Sai ketika mendengar _wejangan_ dari eyang Erawan.

Naruto mengangguk "_He'euh Sai bener_"

Wayang tadi pun melanjutkan. "_Lamun maneh indit tina durukan dina harti maneh teh bakal gugur memeh tempur, bakal perlaya memeh perang, bakal pati memeh jurit. Ikhlaskeun ridhokeun. Demi nangtukeun adil jeung bener sanajan anjeun gugur di medan tempur melaan nagara jeung bangsa nangtukeun adil jeung bener anjeun saurang tapi rebuan anjeun nu bakal datang di akhir._"

Sakura masih asik memperhatikan pagelaran wayang di depannya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu bersandar di berdebar keras_―_ia merasakan gelenyar aneh menyerang perutnya ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mendengkur halus di bahunya.

"_Meneer, tong bobo heula atuh, kan wayangna teuacan beres''_ujar Sakura seraya mendorong lengan sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hmh.._sapuluh menit ge asa henteu sare teh_" gumam Sasuke seraya membuka mata dan meregangkan lengannya; membuat beberapa orang protes di belakangnya karena pandangan mereka terhalang regangan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menguap. "Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam bodoh_―_kau tidak takut saat pulang nanti?"

"Rumahku di belakang balai desa ini." jawab Sakura masih menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu, tanyakan pada Naruto di mana aku beristirahat setelah pulang dari_―_" Sasuke melotot ketika tak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di kursinya.

"_Didinya teh lieur teu ngahudangkeun urang anu karek sakerejep sare ari si Naruto geus tidur pules kitu teu dihudangkeun!__"_ujar Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura menunduk_._Perasaan aneh saat melihat Sasuke tertidur tadi langsung tergantikan menjadi perasaan takut ketika melihat lelaki di depannya menatap tajam dirinya,_"-"T-teu tega atuh da"_cicit Sakura pelan.

"_Pokona. Hudangkeun. Si Naruto. Ayeuna." _ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"_Enya atuh kela __―Kang Naruto, gugah heula ih sakedap mah." _Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"_Aya naon neng?" _tanya Naruto masih dengan mata tertutup.

"_Ieu cenah si Meneer hoyong kulem di mana tempatna?" _

Naruto pun membuka matanya "_Alah siah he'euh si Sasuke―"_

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya_―_bosan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang selalu pelupa.

"_Hayu atuh rek istirahat mah_, _urang ge geus tunduh euy_"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia pun melihat pada Sakura yang kembali memperhatikan pagelaran wayang di depan.

"Heh, _tong peuting teuing balikna,_" tutur Sasuke sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura. "_Palaur." _lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu; Sakura menatap sendu mereka berdua.

"_Meneer.." _lirihnya.

* * *

MAAF FIC NYA NISTA ABAL ATAU APALAH SAYA GATAU-DAN MAAF JUDUL TAK MENJIWAI ISI CERITA X'D Oh iya, chapter 2 merupakan terjemahan dari chapter ini. So, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Terjemahan dari fic sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca uuuu

"Bodoh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari ta―ehm. Siapa itu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan melihat Naruto memperhatikan seorang perempuan berambut aneh sedang bernyanyi.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Oh, maksudmu Sakura? Kau mau aku memanggilnya?" dan Naruto menganggap diam Sasuke sebagai 'iya'.  
"_Neng__―__panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih muda_―Sakura, kesini dulu sebentar." teriak Naruto pada gadis itu. "Oh, iya _kang_―_panggilan untuk kaka laki-laki atau laki-laki yang ditua-kan_― tunggu sebentar." Jawab Sakura tak kalah keras.

.

_Senja masih menggurat di cakrawala ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki dengan riang di pematang sawah. Tak pelak para petani yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang pun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja, karena Naruto―seseorang yang telah memikat hatinya dalam setahun belakangan ini―telah kembali ke desa setelah menempuh pendidikan di kota. Sakura pun bernyanyi, menyuarakan kebahagiaan hatinya kepada dunia, tanpa beban. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, suara yang sangat ia rindukan. _

_._

"Aduh kang, kok baru bertemu lagi. Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura setibanya di tempatNarutodanSasuke. "Baik. Begini cantik, kenalkan. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke itu asalnya dari Jepang, tapi bisa berbicara bahasa indonesia_―_dan bahasa sunda kasar_―_karena sudah 3 tahun kuliah di sini."ujar Narutodengansantai.

Sakura mengangguk paham, lalu ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Tepangkeun, wasta abdi Sakura van den Heuvel. Kawitna abdi the ti Belanda, tapi waktos uswa abdi 3 taun abdi ngalih kadieu._" ucap Sakura panjang-lebar.

"Tidak bisakah kau berbicara menggunakan bahasa indonesia?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Sakura hanya berdecak kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa_. _Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura van den Heuvel―dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi―Aku berasal dari Belanda. Tetapi pada umur 3 tahun aku pindah ke sini. Apakah semua itu sudah jelas, _Meneer_―_panggilan untuk tuan dalam bahasa belanda_―?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Saat Sasuke akan membalas ucapan Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto berkata "Ah, Sasuke, bisakah kau mengantar Sakura pulang? aku lupa jika sore ini aku dan ayahku harus pergi ke balai desa"

"Hn" "Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

Naruto meringis. "Maaf neng, akang lupa. Sudah ya, akang sudah telat." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau menjauh dariku? Kau menyebalkan."

"Hn" balas Sasuke dingin. Sakura berdecak kesal, "Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura sembari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan pulang ketika mereka melihat segerombolan orang pergi terburu-buru.

"_Kang _kiba? Mau pergi kemana ini kok berbondong-bondong?"tanya Sakura pada salah satu orang dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Eh Sakura dikira siapa. Ini ada pergelaran wayang golek di balai desa, ayo kita kesana!" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba semangat.

"Ayo pergi" balas Sakura. Sakura pun mulai berjalan bersama gerombolan tadi. Seolah teringat sesuatu, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti pada langkah ketiga. "Eh lupa ada si _Meneer_. Ayo nanti ketinggalan!"

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Untuk apa? Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti semua jalan ceritanya"

Sakura menarik tangan sasuke. "Tapi kalau sedikit masa _nggak _mengerti?, Ayolah.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah."

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan―dengan Sakura yang masih menarik tangan Sasuke tentu saja―dalam keheningan. Sesampainya di balai desa, mereka pun bertemu Naruto yang sedang membereskan kursi.

"_Kang_ Naruto!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Eh ada Sakura, ayo duduk di depan! Agar kita.._―_eh Sasuke? Kamu ikut?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Eh ditanya malah balik bertanya_―_memang bakal mengerti gitu?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Aku ikut juga karena aku ingin ngerti kamu tuh―"

Tiba-tiba Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Ey _Meneer _ngomong kasar! Ayo kita kedepan cepat!"

"Ah kamu juga ngomong kasar" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ih maksud_ 'urang'*_ di sini itu artinya kita! Masa gitu aja ngga tau" Sakura memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah berisik. Tuh kan jadi diperhatikan orang" tandas Naruto sembari mendorong kedua temannya untuk duduk.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di tempat yang disebutkan Naruto tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pentas wayang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun dimulai. Alat musik pengiring pertunjukan wayang dimainkan; para sinden pun mulai menyanyi dengan indahnya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke bertanya. "Woy Naruto, pentas wayang ini menceritakan apa?"

Naruto mendengus. "Biasa aja nanya nya _ngga_ usah sambil nyolot_―_"

"Pentas ini menceritakan perjuangan Erawan Palastra_―_salah seorang putra Arjuna yang membantu perjuangan pandawa melawan kurawa di perang baratayuda." jawab seseorang di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Sai. Anak kepala desa di sini." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Sai tersebut.

Tiba=tiba Sakura menyeletuk."Eh Sai, di sini bakal ada cepot _gak_?"

"Hm,_ a_da ngga ya.." Sai mengelus dagunya. "Pingin tau aja ah kamu _mah"_Sai menyeringai.

"Ish" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Musik yang menjadi pembuka pentas itu selesai; pertunjukan wayang sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Saat para wayang sedang berbicara, Sasuke bertanya lagi. "Kalau wayang yg berwujud seperti ular itu siapa?"

"Itu kakeknya Erawan" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke

"Kalau yang didepannya?"

"Itu Erawan Palastra―tokoh utama dalam cerita ini"

"Terus wayang yang di belakang Erawan―"perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Sai―lelaki di sebelahnyamenoyor kepalanya seraya berkata;

"Kamu _mah _katanya nonton tapi nanya terus, berisik tahu!"

Sasuke tergelak; Ia pun terdiam setelahnya. Tak lama,datang sebuah wayang berkata―yang kalau Sasuke tidak salah dengar―bahwa perang antara pandawa dan kurawa sudah dimulai di Tegal Kurusetra.

"_Jig__―__perintah untuk pergi__―__pergi. Akan tetapi jangan bawa dengki. Brah__―__hampir sama artinya dengan jig__―__ pergi namun jangan bawa dendam. Karena apa? Ingat. Apabila kepergian kamu dari pembakaran__―__dalam hartian hati kamu terbakar__―__ kesana nya akan jadi bara atau jadi debu._" ucap sebuah wayang yang mereka ketahui sebagai eyang dari Erawan.

"Kalau perkataan orang tua tuh suka jadi pikiran duh―" celetuk Sai ketika mendengar nasihat dari eyang Erawan.

Naruto mengangguk "Iya Sai bener"

Wayang tadi pun melanjutkan. "_Apabila kamu pergi dari pembakaran dalam arti kamu akan tewas sebelum perang, akan mati sebelum pertempuran, akan terbunuh sebelum perang. Ikhlaskan ridhoi itu. Demi menentukan adil bersama benar sekalipun kamu tewas di medan tempur membela negara bersama bangsa menentukan adil bersama benar kamu seorang namun ribuan kamu yang akan datang di akhir._"

Sakura masih asik memperhatikan pagelaran wayang di depannya sampai ia merasakan sesuatu bersandar di bahunya. Jantungnya berdebar keras_―_ia merasakan gelenyar aneh menyerang perutnya ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mendengkur halus di bahunya.

"_Meneer, _jangan tidur dulu _atuh, _kan wayangnya belum beres._''_ujar Sakura seraya mendorong lengan sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Hmh..sepuluh menit juga ngga tidur_teh_" gumam Sasuke seraya membuka mata dan meregangkan tubuhnya; membuat beberapa orang protes di belakangnya karena pandangan mereka terhalang regangan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menguap. "Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam bodoh_―_kau tidak takut saat pulang nanti?"

"Rumahku di belakang balai desa ini." jawab Sakura masih menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Kalau begitu, tanyakan pada Naruto di mana aku beristirahat setelah pulang dari_―_" Sasuke melotot ketika tak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas di kursinya.

"Kau gila tidakmembangunkanku yang baru sebentar tidur sedangkan Naruto sudah tidur pulas seperti itu tidak dibangunkan!" ujar Sasuke seraya menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura menunduk_._Perasaan aneh saat melihat Sasuke tertidur tadi langsung tergantikan menjadi perasaan takut ketika melihat lelaki di depannya menatap tajam dirinya,

"T-Tidak tega"cicit Sakura pelan.

"Pokoknya. Bangunkan. Naruto. Sekarang"ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Iya deh bentar_―Kang _Naruto_, _bangun dulu ih sebentar_" _Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa _neng?" _tanya Naruto masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini katanya_ Meneer_mau tidur dimana tempatnya?_" _

Naruto pun membuka matanya "Aduh iya Sasuke―_"_

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya_―_bosan dengan kelakuan Naruto yang selalu pelupa.

"Ayo kalau mau istirahat, aku pun sudah mengantuk"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia pun melihat pada Sakura yang kembali memperhatikan pagelaran wayang di depan.

"Heh, jangan terlalu malam tidurnya" tutur Sasuke sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura. "Bahaya" lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu; Sakura menatap sendu mereka berdua.

"_Meneer.." _lirihnya.

.

.

.

WAHAHAAA MAAF FIC NYA NISTA X'D ini fic pertama aku setelah sekian lama hiatus btw. Oh iya, chapter 2 merupakan terjemahan dari chapter ini. So, mind to review?


End file.
